NibiruMul/Upcoming OCs
NibiruMul's upcoming OCs will be listed here. Note that this subpage is going to be very prone to changes. Don't forget to look at the sandbox for ideas that NibiruMul is considering for future OCs. Characters from fairy tales *Abebe Woldemammo (son of Mammo and the princess from Mammo the Fool) *Abubakar Raladov (son of the youngest son and the youngest princess from The Daughter of the Sea King) *Aglaia Morskaya (daughter of Ivan and Vasilisa from The Sea King and Vasilisa the Wise) *Ashley Greenbird (son of the prince and the princess from The Green Bird) *Aumea Nu (daughter of Ina from The Coconut Tree) *Ayten Mehtap (daughter of the princess and the prince from Kamer-taj, the Moon-horse) *Bahruz Tutugushov (nephew of the husband from The Husband and the Parrot) *Basilisa Albahaca (daughter of Pepita and the king from The Clump of Basil) *Benevsha Tsukueva (daughter of from Zaza, the Red Cow; stepcousin of Zubarzhat) *Boniface Cochon (son of Aimantin and Ondine from The Pig King (Murat)) *Bozigit Peymakhanumov (son of Peyma Khanum) *Cengiz Domuz (son of the youngest princess and the pig from The Princess and the Pig) *Elfego Quiquiriqui (son of the girl and the prince from The Dragon Slayer) *Facundo Loro (son of Mariquita and the prince from The Parrot Prince) *Fortunata Dinero (daughter of Don Dinero and Dona Fortuna) *Fructuoso Tartaglia (son of the poor man from Charity) *Getachew Ibabi (son of the king from The Snake in the Bottle) *Gülizar Güzel (daughter of the Rose-Beauty) *Idris Terekov (younger son of the young man and the khan's second daughter from A Golden Tree on the Side of the Moon, a Silver Tree on the Side of the Sun; younger brother of Mansur) *Ildirim Ovchuzadeh (son of the prince from The Tale of the Prince and the Ogress) *Irina Zolotova (daughter of Vasilisa of the Golden Braid) *Kapitolina Khrustalyova (daughter of the fool and the tsar from The Silver Saucer and the Crystal Apple; older sister of Vissarion) *Kelemi Feri (daughter of the prince and princess from The Coward and His Luck) *Levent Nardali (son of the prince and Princess Beautiful from The Enchanted Pomegranate Branch and the Beauty) *Lulit Melisi (daughter of the poor man from The King's Questions) *Mani Kaduzadeh (son of the girl from The Pumpkin Child) *Mansur Terekov (older son of the young man and the khan's second daughter from A Golden Tree on the Side of the Moon, a Silver Tree on the Side of the Sun; older brother of Idris) *Mehmet Keloğlan (son of Keloğlan and the princess from Keloğlan and the Twelve Dancing Princesses) *Meliton Bakakiuri (son of the prince and the frog from The Frog's Skin) *Melora Hairston (daughter of Melisande and Florizel from Melisande) *Nariman Valyaimorgaiev (son of and the princess from How the Stupid Son of a Khan Seeked a Wife for Himself) *Okropir Bedishvili (son of the prince and the sick girl from Fate) *Pafnuty Sokolov (son of Finist and the princess from The Feather of Finist the Falcon) *Parthenie Leblanc (daughter of Blanche Belle and Ferdinand from Blanche Belle) *Petunia Poppyfield (daughter of Princess Fleur-de-lis from The Rooted Lover) *Rangi Tui (son of the warrior from The Great Bird of the Hills) *Robustiano Caridad (son of the king from Charity) *Safura Shahinova (daughter of King Sindibad from The Story of King Sindibad and His Falcon) *Seble Megareja (daughter of the king from The King's Black Curtain) *Tigran Khndzorian (son of the youngest son from The Nine-Seeded Apple; cousin of Vardan and Ziazan) *Tirso Caballero (son of the youngest son and the princess from The Horse of Seven Colors) *Toroa Pouakai (son of the king from The Great Bird of the Hills) *Tsukiko Takeuchi (daughter of Princess Kaguya from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter) *Ummukusum Bargichova (daughter of the prince and the princess from The Khan's Reclusive Daughter) *Vardan Khndzorian (son of the eldest son from The Nine-Seeded Apple; cousin of Ziazan and Tigran) *Vezirkhan Bilbilov (son of the hunter from The Hunter and the Nightingale) *Vissarion Khrustalyov (son of the fool and the tsar from The Silver Saucer and the Crystal Apple; younger brother of Kapitolina) *Ziazan Khndzorian (daughter of the second son from The Nine-Seeded Apple; cousin of Vardan and Tigran) *Zubarzhat Zazaeva (daughter of the girl from Zaza, the Red Cow; stepcousin of Benevsha) Characters from Oz and other L. Frank Baum stories *Cleon Jynx (son of Princess Gloria and Pon from The Land of Oz) *Humayra Ifrit (daughter of Jinnicky the Red Jinn from The Land of Oz) *Janelle Brown (daughter of Jane Gladys Brown from The Girl Who Owned a Bear) *Judith Manley (daughter of Jam from The Land of Oz) *Roberta Downs (daughter of Bobby Downs from The Land of Oz) Category:Subpages